


《一镜到底》第15章部分

by orphan_account



Category: wuwu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第15章部分

　　任垠予放下咖啡杯，走过来爬上床，爬到沈槐跟前，在沈槐眼神的应允下，缠绵地接了个吻。任垠予嘴里有咖啡的香味，沈槐推他的舌头，又被他推回来，两个人你进我退玩了起来，嘴角都露出笑意。正是早上容易兴奋，任垠予腾出手把沈槐的笔记本电脑放到一边，伸手去被子底下摸沈槐的下身，沈槐挺身往他手上蹭，不一会儿就很硬了，任垠予一边脱他的睡裤一边捏他的屁股，沈槐突然握住任垠予的手。

　　“你差不多也适应了……”沈槐性感地喘息着，“今天我来吧。”

　　任垠予顿了一下，蹭过去舔沈槐的脖子：“但是等下还有工作，要拍外景，我怕体力跟不上。”

　　“我还会让你累着？”再说按我的要求，做攻更耗体力吧。沈槐心想。

　　“……我怕疼。”

　　沈槐一时无语，就被任垠予趁虚而入，又亲又捏的，快感一上来，自己就张开腿了。等两个人在床上搞完一回，去冲澡的时候，“担心体力跟不上”的任垠予还把沈槐顶在浴室玻璃上弄了一回。  
　　  
　


End file.
